The Cat Named Fish
by PVC-Free
Summary: Six different hitmen entered the building with one idea in mind. To get ride of a hit that’s worth 1 million dead. But cheaters and frauds come along to hitch a ride, making everything even more confusing than it is. InuKag MirSan.


**The Cat Named Fish **

**Chapter one: **Dirty Work for Dirty Hands

**Rating**: T (+13) for violence and swearing

**Summery: S**ix different hitmen entered the building with one idea in mind. To get ride of a hit that's worth $1 million dead. But cheaters and frauds come along to hitch a ride, making everything even more confusing than it is. Inu/Kag Mir/San.

**A/U**: I didn't have time to put Inuyasha in the first chapter, but he'll be in the second one, that's for sure. And I didn't have the patience to look for typos, so I'm sorry if you find any. (I'm lazy)

**

* * *

Brushing is feet against the dry dirt, Hakkaku knelt down, keeping himself stable with a hand. He could feel cough coming as dust suddenly found its ways into his lungs. "What's the problem?" He asked while peering down at the yellow dynamite stick.**

Ginta just shrugged his shoulder as he tried for the seventh time to keep the stick in place. "The mouth is way too small." He grumbled as he flicked a claw at the bloody cheek. The white of the skin stood out with the red that surround the mouths, looking more like a Halloween prop than anything else. "And the wick is all fucked, up, someone cut a part off it or something like that," He explained. "So I can't mould it or it will shorten the wick even more."

Taking it out of Ginta's limp hand, Hakkaku brought it up to his mouth, and with a fang, he tore off a tip of the wax paper. With his thumb he ripped off the rest, leaving behind wax. "We'll run like the wind then." He said as he softened the wax in his already warm hands. Finally making it change position, he used his other hand to keep the mouth open, watching out for the blood, and pushed the now moulded stick inside. It was a perfect fit, or at least the closest it could ever be. The wick stuck out of the wax, ready to be lit. But with it being shortened, both boys sat on the dusty ground, looking at each other as if asking one another to do the honour.

"This isn't any fucking tea party boys. I actually have a life to attend to." Koga's familiar voice floated over to them from where he was perched on the Jeep. Looking back from over his shoulder to Hakkaku, both boys nodded their heads in mental agreement. "Rock paper scissors."

Each boy brought out a fist over the mustard sand, as they mentally counted to three, making small movements with their closed hands. Finally making it to three, they each opened their hands to a symbol.

Ginta held his hand open leaving his palm exposed to the sun, imitating a piece of paper and Hakkaku simply had his index finger sticking out lamely. Looking down at his brother's finger, Ginta looked back up puzzled. "What's that, a half developed scissor?"

Shaking his head, Hakkaku pulled his lonely finger up beside to his head, as if ready to explain to the entire world what he was doing. "This is actually a match." He said slowly, as if talking to a five year old that didn't know what a toilet was. "And the match can burn paper, which is what you have right now." He said as he pointed down to Ginta's open hand. "And the match can be defeated by the scissor or rock."

Slowly closing up his hand, Ginta continued to stare at his brother through slit eyes. "What?"

"Ya, I used to do this all the time at school, you never knew?"

"I went to the same school as you, and never in my life have I heard about a "match" in a rock, paper, scissor game."

"Are you sure? Cause maybe we didn't hang out in the same clique."

"Yes we did, the 'suicides'. Remember, ninth grade explosion incident in the boys' bathroom. Remember how you got your left arm full of third degree burns and you had to wear a sweater during half of the summer."

Hakkaku's eyes went skywards he tried to remember. "Really? Cause I have no memory of such thing."

"What the hell are you guys doing, stop chatting and get ride of those damn teeth." Koga's voice startled them as they looked back to him.

"So ya, good luck." Hakkaku whispered as he slowly brought his hand up to his brother's shudder, patting it lightly. "Don't die."

Ginta stared with an open mouth as his brother go up and started to jog away, almost tripping on his own feet. "What do you mean good luck? That wasn't even a proper match, you cheated!" He yelled. Looking back down at the human head that looked up to him, Ginta shivered. "God, please don't let me end my life, I still don't even know what Viagra actually does." He whispered to the above, as if trying to get connected to the man. "And I still don't have cable." Digging his fist into his pant's pocket, he dug around until his finger latched onto his little blue lighter. This was going to be a hell of a ride.

Pulling it out, his finger automatically lit up a flame, letting it dance around in the dry air. As he pushed himself up into his feet, he kept a crouched position while he brought the flame dangerously close to the wick. His heat was beating a little too fast for his comfort, almost hurting his rib cage. "I'm so dead."

Koga watched from over Hakkaku's shoulder, which was shaking like a leaf. "Time to block the ears." He mumbled to himself as he planted his open hands onto either side of his head. Hakkaku was almost jumping up and down by now, looking like a spring, while he chewed on his hand. It was a strange thing he seemed to do whenever scared, nervous or excited, and it always resorted to him having to bandage it up for a day or two.

"What happens if he gets hurt, what should we tell say to the hospital?" Hakkaku murmured as he squint his eyes in the process, trying to see what Ginta was up to know.

"That stick is for babies. Probably won't even have enough power to blow that head to pieces." Koga reassure with a nod of his head. "No one is going to die.

"I'm going to die." Ginta murmured as he tried to keep his hand stable, it wouldn't stop shaking. Finally deciding it was time, he pulled his head back as if trying to protect it from the blow he brought the burning flame down into the wick. And it caught. The waxed piece of string burnt like a dry leaf, eating up the string like a hungry animal. But Ginta suddenly went blank as he fumbled around in his mind, trying to remember exactly what he was supposed to do. Everything suddenly clicked as his eyes watched the remaining piece of wick being eaten. So he ran.

The sudden booming explosion jumped into his sensitive ears. _I think I might have used the wrong one_. That was Ginta's last thought as the hot air washed over the ground, propelling him into the air. He flew, and screamed like a small child before hitting the ground, lading on his shoulder. He could still feel the vibrations running through his fingers as he gasped for air, the blow seemed to have winded him. The only thing he could see through the dusty air was Hakkaku's trashed Converse jumping around his head. Ginta suddenly noticed that everything was strangely quite, except for a little noise that's sounded like 'eeeee…' being repeated over and over.

"Ginta, get up!" Koga yelled to the oblivious Ginta, who seemed to be looking more confused than hurt.

Hakkaku finally threw himself into his brother, latching his arms around his neck. "You almost died on me! I—I swear I started to have flash backs of our past an—and we seriously need to get out more and do normal stuff, like going to movie or something. Maybe we could go to a laundry mat or even go underwear shopping with mom." He ranted while his hand suddenly found its way onto Ginta's head, petting him like a cat.

Looking away from the overdramatic duo, Koga looked down at his watch. "Shit, we have to go." As he looked back down at them, Koga watched as Ginta looked absolutely puzzled as Hakkaku started to tell his brother about everything they could do that was 'normal'. "Get up, I'm driving." Koga declared as he turned around to the black Jeep, car keys in hand. "We're going to Tokyo."

**

* * *

**

"No Hakushin, I'm not homosexual, and I did not grab your ass last Friday." Miroku said into his phone as he rested his head against the cool glass the window of his car." "No, I never knew that your daughter was a drug addict, when did this happen." Nodding his head he pulled his suitcase up onto his lap, while his finger played around with the metal numbers that kept it locked. Finally getting the right combination, a faint click came to his ears as it popped open. "Nine? Are you sure she really started that young?" Miroku asked as he paused from looking down into his suitcase. "Cause that's pretty young, and how would she have known a dealer?"

A short and curt tap on the tainted window shook Miroku out of his conversation as he squint his eyes, trying to see who it was behind the door. "Hakushin, I have to go, someone needs to see me. Tell your wife I say hello." Miroku quickly said as he pulled the briefcase close. "She's dead? Oh, I'm sorry I ever knew—".

Another tap on the window made Miroku jump as he waved his free hand, signalling to whoever it was that they would have to wait. "She died from a pellet gun? I never knew that was possible— I'm sorry but I have to go, it seems urgent. I'll talk to you on the 24th." Miroku said before snapping his phone close. "Fucking psycho." He murmured as his hand groped for the handle. Finally finding it, he swung the door open, letting in the hot air sweep over his cool face, almost feeling nauseous from the change of temperature.

Stepping out, he brushed away the creases that seemed to have formed in his pants. A hand came up onto his shoulder, making him look back. A short stubby man stood stiff, he was dressed in a tailored suit, making him look even more stuck up. "Mukotsu, what are you doing here? This is my daughter's school, not a meeting room." He whispered through his clenched teeth to the small man.

"I really didn't want to come here either, Miroku." The stumpy man replied back as he adjusts the sunglasses that covered his eyes. "But we have to tell you now. We're already late as matter of fact."

"The last time I ever talked to you, I almost got my foot blown off by a shotgun." Miroku murmured before giving a quick nod and smile to some mother he had met at a parent teacher meeting, watching her walk by with her perfect daughter.

"I have much better aim Miroku, I won't miss next time." Mukotsu replied with a sly grin as he pushed his stubby finger into his pockets. "But I didn't come here to blow off your foot. I have a much better reason to come all the way across town. Our boss needs you."

"I don't need him, and he doesn't need me. This I probably all a bunch of bullshit pushed together to make me do a job that will in the end give me nothing." Miroku shot back before he looked over his shoulder to see if Maya had yet finished her slow procedure of getting ready. The kid always seemed to take about half an hour every morning. She was slow. That's all that could be said.

"It's personal." Mukotsu said simply she looked down at his shinny black shoes before looking back up "Its' a crazy job to do, you mess up and it's your head." He said as he brought a hand up to his neck, using one finger to make a slicing gesture. "It's a lot of money, could get that little kid of yours through college."

"College? She's only nine for crying out loud!"

"It's always good to start early, and what about when she moves out. She'll need an apartment or dorm. That's a couple thousands by the end of the year. And what about books, clothes, junk she wants to buy. What happens about transportation, cars and gas? And then all of those spring break vacations in the Bahamas' and Malibu, she'll need money for spending, flight money—" Miroku quickly waved him off as he scrunched up his face.

"Wow, I said it's too early to start thinking about that, she nine! Doesn't even know about the Birds and Bees o—or about why mommy is running around the city shooting people— or why mommy has so many wigs."

Pulling his lips back tightly, Mukotsu tugged at his cuffs before he cleared his throat. "Your kid knows that your mother goes around killing people?" He asked slowly as his eyebrow rose (or at least he tried, since he doesn't have any eyebrows). "That's just twisted."

"No wait a second. Maya doesn't know anything about our jobs. But she does know that her mother is a tad different."

"Heartless." Mukotsu added.

"No, she's a very caring person. For example, last weeks she took Maya to the mall. Even though they my have both gotten lost and at one point and Maya somehow found herself alone in a Victoria Secret shop alone, that doesn't mean her mother is doesn't love her. She just seems to have a tendency of loosing Maya in open spaces." Miroku said as he shrugged his shoulders at his little story, trying to make everything breezy. "So what were we talking about, something about a pony?" He asked quickly, trying his best to stay away from adding his ex into the conversation.

"I don't know where the hell you got a pony out of our conversation, but here's the deal—" Mukotsu whispered dangerously low as he his hand dug deep into his pocket, making something strangely long pock out into the air from behind the navy fabric. "You will listen to me and stop veering our conversations to your personal life!"

Miroku was having a hard time staying focus on Mukotsu as his eyes trailed down to the man's pocket, which seemed to have something poking through the fabric. Clearing his throat, Miroku did a small nod of his head as he pointed down to it. "That's either a boner you're having, or you keep sticks in your pocket."

"You know as well as I do what this is." Mukotsu said with a smile as he patted the pocket with his free hand. "And I'll use it if you don't stop interrupting me."

"You can't use a gun if your life depended on it Mukotsu."

"And how would you know this?"

"You're a poison expert, not some crazy gun handler. That's why you missed my foot last time we met." Miroku whispered as he watched another perfect family walk by with their preppy kid. "And you poisoned my dog!"

Pulling his head back, a short and cold smile spread across his features. "So you noticed, I thought that dog would rot before being found in the back of that enormous garden you seem to have. I hope your little kiddie isn't too sad."

"I had to tell her that Bruno went on a fucking road trip! She still expecting a post card from him damnit!" It was strange for him to hear any cusses come out of his mouth. But this was the right time to let them out. "Fucking asshole, if we weren't right in front of a prestige school right now I would have disfigured that fat little face of yours!"

Mukotsu suddenly exploded as blood rushed up to his face, making it looked as if he was being choked by his silk tie. "You shot my Mimi." He almost growled as his free hand crimpled the edge of his suit, trying to keep his anger down.

"Mi…mi?"

"I know you shot her, through the living room window. Getting rid of that pesky dog was just a little revenge to what you did to Mimi!"

"Who's Mimi?"

Silence suddenly took over Mukotsu.

After few seconds of regaining his anger, his mouth trembled open. "Mimi is—was my dearly loved snack! Which you killed ruthlessly."

"You had a pet snake…"

"Yes, the one you killed!"

Licking his cracked lips, Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. "I—I really don't remember anything about killing a snake. I don't even know where you live. To tell you the truth, I thought you lived in a tree."

Mukotsu simply brushed his hand over his face. "Brainless idiot." He murmured into the air as he pulled his head back up. "We'll settle this problem another day. But for now, the boss is giving you double for the equipment. I'll give it to you with the information."

"Didn't I tell you, I'm not doing this job!" Miroku said as he turned around to the school as his eyes scanned the crowed looking out for Maya. "Leave and never come back." He mumbled over his shoulder. He could feel Mukotsu was still standing behind him, but he ignored this as his eyes continued to search the sea of kids with tailored school uniforms. "Where are you Maya?"

A small bubbly child pushed her away through the screaming children as her black static filled hair trailed after her. Her small polished fingers gripped onto the bubblegum coloured straps of her overstuffed school bag as he ran head fist through a group. "Daddy!" She screeched cheerily as finally made it past a family of four who were bickering about how some could get a D+ in English.

Miroku searched the crowed a he heard Maya's familiar voice. Finlay spotting her running through a family of four, he saw her stumbling towards her him as she gripped a green piece of paper in her small hand. "Look what I got daddy!" She yelled while her hand waved around the green piece of paper.

As she ran up to him, Miroku picked her up in swift move, resting her on his side as he held her with an arm. Her green plaid skirt was ruffled and creased, making Maya immediately try to brush away the marks. "What is it honey." Miroku asked with a smile as he nodded his head towards the folded piece of paper.

"Report card!" She quickly replied she instantly unfolded it before letting it hover close to his eyes, making it almost impossible to see. "Look! I got a B in French and a B+ in Science. And my English teacher said I have really nice cursive writing so she gave me an A-!"

"Wow, I never had an A in English before." Miroku told her with a mile. Maya couldn't help but giggle at his compliment as opened her mouth to make a smile, revealing a missing tooth on the side.

"I heard she had Christmas disease, rare among girls, but can be deadly." A voice floated over to the two, making Maya snap out of her giggling fit, as she tried her best to look over her father's shoulder and to the strange voice. "I was reading something about it last week. I was the doctors and all they had was those horrible magazines full of new discovery the worlds has made and crap like that." Maya could feel her father tense as the voice continued t speak to them, but he wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Didn't I tell you to leave, or do did you have your hearing aid on low?" Miroku asked as he slowly turned around, keeping a tight grip on his small Maya.

Mukotsu just gave Miroku a smile. "I read something about that Christmas disease, talking about this injection that could help the missing blood clots or something along those lines. Made in Sweden I think." He said casually as he looked down to his shoes as if not caring much. "It's pricy, out of your price range that's for sure. The product isn't yet out on the market, but I will on day. I believe that's what the article said." His small hand reached into his jacket, pulling out a brown folder. "I think it's in here some place." He said as he peeked inside. "But even if you knew how to get it, you probably won't have the money."

Miroku gently put Maya onto the sidewalk as he brushed back his hair. "I know where this is going." He murmured.

"So I believe you'll be taking this opportunity that can maybe help you save that adorable little girl's life." Mukotsu said as he looked down at the small child, her messy hair blowing in the breeze. "It's a small price you'll have to make. Take away someone's life to save another." His polished shoes scraped against the ground as he walked up to Miroku who stood frozen. Pushing the folder into his folded arms, Mukotsu stopped. "In one month, this man will have to disappear. "He whispered into Miroku's ear before walking off to his luxury car.

Maya carefully watched the short stubby man walk away before she hurried to her father side, clutching into his leg. "Daddy," She asked uneasily as she looked up to him from underneath her blunt bangs. Her father's face seemed suddenly colorless as his finger curled around the edges of the folder. "What is it? What's that folder?"

Looking down at his daughter's worried face Miroku tried his best to smile. "Nothing honey, just something that could make you normal." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

Quickly picking up the ringing phone, Kagome put on her best phoney smile as she pressed the receiver against her ear. "Hello, Four Leaves hotel, how may I help you?"

"This isn't Ayumi is it?" A young male vocal asked hurriedly.

Kagome frowned. Why would some call for Ayumi at work? "Sorry sir, Ayumi can't come to the phone at the moment, would you like to leave a message or can I help you for something."

"No, no it's fine." The phone suddenly went dead as the male hung up. Looking down at the phone confused, Kagome just hung up herself as she sighed.

Her eyes looked over the counter top the busy lobby, full of people chatting or dragging their luggage against the plush carpet. She had been working at four Leaves for over a year and she had yet gotten used to it. The hotel seeded to always get refurnished our painted a different colour. This year the colour yellow seemed overused, it was painted over almost every wall.

Her pocket suddenly started to vibrate, making her jump up from her chair. Looking down at her black skirt, she realized she must have left her phone vibrate. Laughing at her stupidly, Kagome quietly pulled it out and looked down at the caller ID. As she hunched her shoulders Kagome tried her best to hide the fact that she was taking a call during work. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Sango." She murmured as her fingers flipped open the pink phone before bringing it close to her ear. "Sango?" She asked almost scared that she had missed read it.

"_When did you get caller ID?"_ Sango's familiar voice floated into her ears.

"It's really you!" Kagome shrieked ass he patted her heart beating heart. "I haven't heard about you for over a month! Maybe even three months."

"_I'm sorry. I've been busy and had some problems."_ Sango mumbled into the phone.

"So," Kagome looked up the lit up ceiling, clueless at what she should say. "What's up?"

"_I'm coming for a visit."  
_

"What? Really?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"_We'll I wasn't really planning this, but I have to come to Tokyo for some job thingy." _

"So we'll se each other?"

"_Well ya, I'm going to be staying over at Four Leaves." _

"Really? I can't belie this, I think I'm about to cry." Kagome whispered into her phone a she leaned back into her chair, making it tip over so lightly. "So do want to reserve a room?" Kagome asked as he pulled herself back to the computer screen that sat in front of her. Quickly taking out the keyboard from underneath the desk, she dropped it onto the table as her fingers waited to type.

"_Don't you do room service?" Sango asked confused. _

"I'm jut taking over for Ayumi, she broke a heel and sprained her ankle. It's just for today thought. I'll be back to room service anytime soon." Kagome explained. "We have a couple nice rooms looking over the street, everything is lit up at night and the tourists love it." Kagome said as she opened up a couple pages, clicking on some buttons before arriving to the right programme.

"_Ya sure I don't really care where I sleep, just has to have a good bed." _Sango said with a laugh._ "I hate stiff beds." _

"I think their comfy, to tell you the truth I've never sleep over here." Kagome said as she typed away on the keyboard. "So how long are you planning on staying."

"_Till the 26th."_

"Wow that's long, about a month."

"_Is there a problem? Cause I might checkout earlier." _

"No nothing, it's just that's a pretty long business trip." Kagome said as she continued to type, checking to see of there was any rooms available for that long. "So when are you going to be here?"

"_Two day tops. By the third." _

"Ok," Kagome said as she finally found a free room. "Your room number is 432, and you can pick up the key in the lobby. Are you paying with plastic?"

"_No cash, I never really liked using my credit card. I'll pay for it at the desk when I come."_ Sango replied.

After a couple more boxes filled up with writing Kagome secured everything. "Ok, everything is in place." Kagome said proudly as she shoved the keyboard back underneath the table. "So I'll see you in two days." Kagome said smiling to no one in particular

"_Great, I'll see you then."_ The phone then went dead before a soft beep start to ring in her ears as Kagome snapped her phone close. She pushed it back into her skirt's pocket before lying back against her chair.

"This is too cool." She murmured as her eyes drifted close, before getting shook awake by a deafening ring of the hotel phone.

**

* * *

**

Snapping her purple phone close, Sango tossed it over to the passenger seat, watching it bounce off the overstuffed seat. The mini fan she had purchased at the gas station was vibrating as it blew air into the hot car, making it feel nice against her boiling skin.

Her eyes looked up to the dashboard where an inbuilt clock was put in. It said seven, but she was sure it was much later than that. "Stupid clock, never tells the right time." She murmured to herself as she pulled back her sleeve, revealing her Mickey Mouse watch, and his hand was pointing to the nine.

The street lights were on, eliminating half of the road, the other side was bloody dark. It was too dark to see properly without running into a pole.

Picking up a white tape from underneath the pedals, Sango slipped it into the dashboard as it clicked before everything lit up. Pressing down into a broken button, a melody slipped into the car, coming out of the beaten speakers.

As Sango pulled her curly brown locks back into a loos bun, she relaxed in the car seat, letting her mind drift off with the rugged music. The words were harsh but yet sweet. It was one of those underground bands she had found at a bar. She had recoded them with her small black box and now had up to three different taps of them. On each tape, there was always a different voice signing, but they all sounded great to her.

Looking back down at her watch she could help but sigh. It was blinking lightly as the alarm went crazy. Shutting it off, Sango took a few second to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Finally getting it down, she hesitantly reached into the glove compartment, taking out a used plastic bag.

Shutting it back close, Sango brought the bag onto her lap as she looked down at it unsure. "He's so young." She whispered into the music as she pulled the bag upside down, letting all of the contents fall into her lap. Magazines cluttered her lap, shinning in the car's light as they lay innocently as if saying 'I'm not going to kill anyone', but that was all a lie, and Sango knew so. Taking a peek over her shoulder, Sango was greeted to the darkness outside. No one was in sight, all probably watching some game show or sitcom.

Flicking off the switch of the light above, she paused. Why was she still doing this, she was getting much too old, so much running and so much hiding as involved. It would make anyone sick after a few days.

Brushing away her thought, Sango reached underneath her seat, searching around blindly for her Glock. She knew she hid it there someplace. Finally feeling the smoother metal under her finger tips, she pulled it out. With a quick move, she released the empty magazine, letting it fall onto her lap with the others. Sango picked up a new one, shoving it into the firearm, but it unsuccessfully didn't fit. "Stupid clip." She grumbled before flipping it towards the right way and getting it in properly.

Sango then realized something as she started to rummage through the pile of magazines in her lap, searching for the object. Finally finding it, wrapped in cloth, she slowly unwrapped it, gently taking the silencer into her hands. The silencer itself was black from what she could remember, and from the touch of her fingers she could tell the finish was matte.

Letting her head fall back against the headrest, she held the gun to her pounding heart. Life's a bitch.

**

* * *

**

_YAY… took me forever to write this chapter. I'm not sure why though… I'm just a slow writer I guess. Tel me what you think, I would love to hear anything you say! Even if it's stupid! And ask as many questions you want! _

_Explanations:_

_**A magazine**: is the proper term for a clip. (Ammunition)_

_**A silencer**: it's this extended piece you can attached to the end of your gun to muffle a shot. _

_**A Glock**: Type of handheld gun, it's a popular among the world. _

_See you next week… or next month, depending on how long it will take me to write the next chapter. Shit I'm slow. _


End file.
